


A Life Forgotten 

by Fangluv1089



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: i suck at summaries, if you squint there is some Lapidot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangluv1089/pseuds/Fangluv1089
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emerald was like Garnets daughter, she was beloved by all of the Crystal gems, then one day she disappeared. All memory of her had been forgotten, until Pearl and Steven dug up a box of her pictures. The memories were manageable, but the mess<br/>that Peridot had gotten them into, that was a little much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring cleaning

AN: I don't own Steven Universe, Wish I did, but I don't. Any way, I'm back from the dead, please don't be too cruel if you choose to review, just now getting into the hang of things anyway enjoy.

Chapter one- Spring Cleaning.

Garnet smiled as she watched pearl and Steven clean out one of the many boxes that had been stored in the temple. He and Connie had watched some show on TV and now he insisted that they do some spring cleaning. Pearl of course jumped on the idea and had agreed to help him with whatever he had needed. Amethyst had said something about visiting Vadalia until they were done with the cleaning craze. Garnet had been assigned to dishes and general cleaning while he and pearl went through storage and the old knickknacks that littered the bowels of the temple. She tuned back to the sink to work on scrubbing some of the dishes that had been secretly rescued from Amethyst's room.

A frown crept to her face when she heard a gasp from behind her, something was off. She turned around to see Steven walking over to her, holding a dusty picture frame, and Pearl sitting at the box a hand over her mouth as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Garnet, who's this?" He asked, presenting the picture to her. She stared at the faded picture for a long moment, studying the dark haired girl who was holding up a peace sign a sparkling green gem in the center of her wrist. Garnets eyes lingered on her own image, hugging the girl from behind, her faded picture smiling from ear to ear, looking so happy. It almost felt like a mockery to the dread that had imminently overcome her when she saw the picture. Like the picture was teasing her almost.

Garnet opened her mouth, then snapped it closed. She repeated this action several times as she tried to come up with an answer or even take in a breath. She took the photo from Steven as a single tear slipped down her cheek. Then she was gone in a flash of light and Ruby ad Sapphire sat on the floor, sapphire holding the picture and staring ahead as treas crept down her face. Ruby was the one to speak first, her voice strained and quiet.

"Emerald, Her name was emerald" She whispered, moving to gather sapphire in her arms and quiet her partner.

Steven blinked in shock as he stared at the now separated fusion. He frowned and watched ruby set the photo to the side, looking like she might start crying as well while she consoled Sapphire.

"Who was she?" He asked looking up when pearl stepped beside him. She bit her lip and leaned down to take the picture from the floor and moved to set it back in the box. She turned to look at Steven then a grim look on her face.

"Steven some things belong in the past and she is one-"

"No Pearl, its okay." Sapphire said and looked to Steven trying to compose herself. "Emerald, was a member of the Crystal Gems. And a close friend of ours. She was practically Garnets daughter, at least the Homeworld equivalent. We cared for her dearly, and she..." Sapphire trailed off, her voice cracking, before burying her face in ruby's shoulder. Steven bit his lip in understanding and looked to Pearl. She looked down at him and sighed.

"Steven, lets take a walk and then we can get back to cleaning, you two take a break as well." She said to the two on the floor. Ruby nodded and stood, picking Sapphire up with her and moving to the temple door. Steven didn't fight pearl as she led him out of the house and towards the boardwalk.


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Don't own Steven Universe. But I own my pants and that's all that matters right?

Chapter 2 memories

Ruby sat on the floor of their room looking at sapphire, who had ended up falling asleep in her lap. Contrary to popular belief, Sapphy was the one who enjoyed the act of sleep, not ruby. Occasionally Ruby would sleep, but for now she wanted to think, and Sapphy had found comfort on Ruby's hand running through her hair, so ruby had also decided to stay awake and do all she could to calm her down.

Ruby stared off into space as her mind wondered to days f the past, before Steven, before Greg, hell before beach city was even a thought. Her mind wondered back to the days of the war.

_Ruby sighed as Rose spoke of different tactics, she and Sapphire had needed to unfuse earlier to help with gem collecting on the battlefield, and sapphire had been poofed. Said gem sat in Ruby's lap while she regenerated._

_"Ruby?" Rose asked, judging by her amused look, and Pearls unamused look, it was not the first time she had called to her._

_"Y-yes?" Ruby asked looking at the pink haired woman who gave her a knowing sympathetic look._

_"I was asking if you and Sapphire would like to join Onyx and Amber with the coastal troupes? I'm sure they could use Garnet more than we could at the moment and Sapphire knows most about Blue Diamond after all." She asked, Ruby smiled at how easily Rose accepted that it would be Garnet who would be fighting and not the two of them individually._

_"Uhm, yeah we could help them out, cant be too hard right?" She said with a shrug._

_"Wonderful! As soon as Sapphire comes back get prepared and warp to our coastal base to meet up with Amber. For now go ahead and rest, I think you both need it." She said and Waved Ruby off with a kind smile. Ruby nodded and stood to retreat into the temple that had been set up recently. It was not a permanent settlement, one simply set up to regroup and plan, rose had already said that she planned to take it down after the war. Ruby sat on the ground and sighed as she looked at Sapphires gem. "Hurry up Saph." She whispered, almost as if on cue the blue gem began to glow and lifted into the air, Ruby smiled in relief as the image of her partner formed then came to resemble her. She smiled at Ruby as she floated down to the ground and accepted the hug that Ruby had sprung on her._

_"I'm so happy you are back" She said tersely, she hated the idea of being away from her and the same could be said for Sapphire._

_"All that matters is we weren't hurt beyond repair." She said in a calm voice as she looked at Ruby. "What did I miss?" She added to which ruby smiled. She told her of the upcoming mission that rose had assigned. Sapphire agreed and later that night they warped to their new location._

"Ruby?" Sapphire asked groggily. Ruby smiled down at her, being ripped from her thoughts by her name being called.

"Hey my laughy Sapphy" She whispered moving some of the messy hair from her face, Sapphire leaned into her hand and looked up at her.

"I forgot we had any picture of her?" she whispered. Ruby nodded sadly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well after what happened, rose took down any reminders of her so we wouldn't get upset every time we left our room." Ruby said plainly. Sapphire nodded and sighed looking past Ruby to the sea of bubbled gems.

"It would make sense, I just figured that Rose had simply destroyed any reminder, not thrown it all into boxes to bury in the temple to never be found again." She said and moved to sit on Ruby's lap. "The only thing that she didn't bury with her memory, is her, she is still somewhere up there, with the other bubbled gems." Sapphire said with a small sigh and shook her head. "Its been so long, I'm not even sure where anymore" She confessed.

"Well what's the point of finding her, there is no getting her back" Ruby said honestly, knowing it was cruel, but it was better than trying to convince herself that there was any way to save her. Sapphire nodded and sighed. She leaned back against Ruby and in a flash of light Garnet was left sitting alone on her floor, hugging her knees and staring ahead in a rare show of vulnerability.

Her mind flew to the first time she had met emerald and she smiled bitterly at the nostalgia that came with the memory

_Garnet had been fighting along the beach, Amber and Onyx at her side, dozens of other Crystal Gems fighting Homeworld gems, everything was so chaotic, but that was, of course, a normal day for Garnet after all. She charged at a Jasper and poofed her with little to no difficulty. Her goal today was to get to the base of their adversaries and take out any warp pads and communication links before poofing any remaining enemies. Rose thought that the enemy base would serve as a good safe house or even home base for them. Garnet could understand, it sat in a mountain the door facing the ocean, any outside attacks would be protected against, and any invading fleets could easily be fought off. Hell even if she didn't see any point in taking the mountain over, she would still follow orders, she was after all a soldier in this war. She glanced at Onyx who nodded at her to go ahead and take out any of the enemy's inside. She ran ahead, occasionally taking out any gem that got in her way, trusting one of the smaller gems to clean up the fallen. She arrived to the door to the base to see a small gem with a long curtain of dark hair protecting her. She was huddled by the door and would shiver or shake occasionally._

_"I-I surrender" She said fear eminent in her voice. She looked up at Garnet and shrank back, Garnet must have looked truly frightful considering this gems reaction._

_"You would betray your own homeworld? "She asked sternly, the girl adopted an almost amused look and shook her head._

_"I'm an emerald, I'm used for nothing more than entertainment, or cannon fodder for homeworld. I get that you will probably poof me, if not crush me, and I don't care. I wont stop you, I'll even help you into the base if you like" She said a malicious look crossing her features before she found a more neutral expression. Garnet watched as she opened the door and looked at garnet expectantly. she didn't know what to do, on one hand she had surrendered, and rose needed more fighters, on the other hand this emerald obviously had some loyalty issues. She bit her lip and acted on impulse, she grabbed the gems arm to lead her into the base that seemed to be much bigger thanks to magic and gem tech._

_"W-what are you doing?!" Emerald demanded trying to pull her arm free._

_"You know this base, yes?" Garnet asked lowly, tightening her grip on the girls arm and dragging her along._

_"Yes" She whispered following garnet's example at being quiet._

_"Good. Show me where to get to the warp pad" She ordered. Emerald looked at her and began quietly leading her into the maze of a base._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway feel free to leave a comment. Stay safe, stay Awesome.   
> ~Fangy


	3. Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:Hello I don't own Steven Universe sadly, But I am quite happy to own my pencil that I may or may not have thrown into the ocean due to writers block...Anyway enjoy the chapter and if ya feel like telling me how I did drop a review. Enjoy

**Chapter 3-Pictures**

Garnet sighed as she walked out of her room. She nodded at Peridot and Lapis who sat on Stevens bed watching the camp pining hearts. Connie had recently found a full box set for them and they had promptly set out memorizing the episodes.

"Where you been?" Peri asked curiously, glancing at her before quickly turning back to the TV.

"Been thinking" Garnet answered with a shrug and glanced at the box that held all of Emerald's life with the gems. At least any pictures of her there were. She assumed that Pearl hadn't known the contents of the box to start off with, due to a lack of labeling. Garnet smiled and quietly shook her head, remembering fondly that Emerald had been an even bigger control freak than pearl. Everything was logged and back logged with Emerald, often during calm bits during the war, Pearl and Emerald were in charge of recording everything that had happened.

Garnet fought any tears that were gathering under her visor as she approached the box. She knelt down to examine the contents, smiling despite the sadness, as she looked at dozens of photos of Emerald. Some were just of her, courtesy of Amethyst, some were of her and garnet, her ruby and Sapphire. Some were pictures that she had taken of the temple and of the beach. There were a few of all of them, another gem must have taken the pictures for them. Garnet looked through the pictures and gave a startled laugh at a picture that she had forgotten about. Now that she saw it, she remembered the day in great clarity.  
_"Emerald!" Garnet called slightly frustrated with the giggling gem. She ran from the base that Rose had fixed after they had taken it from homeworld. Rose insisted they call it the temple, or home even, garnet stuck with the temple, not really seeing the base as home. Emerald had insisted that they make it into something unique and personal to them so Rose had designed the door to respond to their gems, a star with the five of their gems being the proverbial key hole. Roses gem was the top of the star, Amethyst- another new addition- and pearl were the arms of the star, and then garnet and Emeralds gems were the base points of the star. The warp pad had been placed outside, which Garnet didn't really think was safe, but Rose had insisted that it was plenty safe given the number of sentries that the temple had._ _Amethyst who was the sentry on guard right now laughed as Emerald ran past, holding onto the paperwork that garnet had just been working on. Garnet Chased the girl onto the beach and jumped when a flash of light went off. She looked at the girl and frowned as the picture developed, she had stolen another piece of tech from one of the homeworld ships._ _"You know if Rose sees that, she wont be happy about it right?" Garnet stated flatly, emerald shrugged and showed her the piece of carbon paper, her image of shock and slight annoyance copied forever, that is until she snuck the photo from Emerald and destroyed it._ _"This ones a keeper" Emerald sang and tucked the picture away into a jacket pocket. "Sides, Rose never said anything about non harmful thing, I already ripped out the transmission chip and it simply functions as a camera now" She said with a shrug and looked at the device in her hand. "I really cant wait to see what the humans make to copy this, it will be so funny" She said with a laugh and tucked the camera away into another pocket. "They will probably call it a spirit catcher or something." She giggled. Garnet rolled her eyes and ruffled Emeralds long hair._ _"Whatever trouble maker" She grumbled and held her hand out for the documents that Emerald had stolen. She blinked owlishly and frowned._ _"I may have dropped the papers into the water" She mumbled sheepishly Garnet sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair._ _"I spent forever on those" She grumbled and looked disapprovingly at Emerald who bit her lip,_ _"I can help you re-write them" She offered, her right hand flying to worry at the gem in her left wrist. Garnet nodded and jerked her head back towards the temple._ _"Lets go, if we start now we can probably be done by sunset" Garnet said glancing at the bright mid day sun. Emerald nodded and ran off towards the temple, giving Amethyst a high five on her way. Garnet shook her head and followed quietly, she couldn't help the amused smile that crept onto her face as she thought about her friends antics._

"Hellooo? Earth to Garnet." Garnet blinked a few times as a purple hand was waved in front of her face. "You okay? You have been sitting on the couch staring at a picture of yourself for like an hour, I'm kind of freaked out." Amethyst demanded, to the untrained eye she would seem uncaring but Garnet understood the underlying concern.

"Pearl and Steven found a box of Emerald's pictures" Garnet said plainly, tucking the photo away in a pocket for later. She looked past Amethyst's shocked look to the place on the floor where the box had been. Pearl glanced at her from the kitchen where she was making dinner and Garnet nodded in understanding.

"You alright?" Amethyst asked this time her concern reaching the surface of her words . Garnet gave a soft sigh and nodded before standing with a stretch. "I think I'm going to go for a walk, I will be back in a few hours." She said and walked to the warp pad.

"I'm sorry Garnet" She heard a small voice apologize and turned to see Steven sitting on his bed staring at his hands.

"For what?" Garnet asked worry bleeding into her voice.

"I insisted on digging everything out and cleaning, And I pulled up bad memories for you." He said regret in his voice, refusing to look at her. Garnet sighed and jumped lithely up to the loft that held him.

"Steven" She said kneeling so she was face to face with him, forcing him to look at her. "You did nothing wrong, you couldn't have known what was in that box. And there is only one memory I have of Emerald that is bad." She said placing a light hand on his shoulder. That statement wasn't completely true, but he didn't need to know that. "I loved Emerald, almost as much as I love you. I was just a little shocked that the pictures still exist" She said patiently to him.

"How can you not be upset?" Steven asked quietly then looked up at her. "Pearl explained everything to me. Garnet how can you not be completely upset at any reminder of her, after she was-"

"Steven!" Pearl said firmly looking between Garnet and Steven, worrying her bottom lip.

"It's alright Pearl" Garnet said with a sigh and looked to see Steven crying. She pulled him into a hug and shushed him. "Steven it will never not hurt, but I also can't dwell on the bad, I need to look at the good instead, and remember the good times I had with her." Garnet explained and kissed his forehead. "Go get washed up for dinner, I will be back later tonight to tuck you in." She assured him and stood. Steven sniffled, but did as he was told. Garnet sighed and walked to the warp pad disappearing into a bright gleam of blue light before anyone else could protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the set up of the flashback, my computer wont let me fix it -_-. Anyway feel free to comment if you want. Stay safe, stay Awesome  
> ~Fangy


	4. Strawberry Fields Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of Steven Universe and I hope you enjoy. if you see any spelling mistakes or feel like telling me how bad I am at life, feel free to let me know, happy to hear it ^^

**Chapter 4-Strawberry fields forever.**

Garnet sighed, looking out at the strawberry fields. The sun rising over the rolling hills of the past battle ground. She had tucked Steven in hours ago and come back here to think. She knew it was unhealthy to dwell on the past of what had happened with emerald, but she couldn't help the thoughts that had flown to the surface of her mind.

The light from the warp pad warned Garnet that someone was coming to visit her. She looked up to see Pearl walking towards her. Pearl smiled at her as she sat in the grass beside her

"Its beautiful right now" Pearl said softly looking slightly afraid to speak with Garnet. Garnet glanced at her and gave a small smile.

"I like how peaceful it is at this time of day." She informed her smaller companion. Pearl nodded and leaned on her. There was a long silence between the both of them while they watched the sun rise. Pearl finally sighed and looked up at Garnet.

"I'm sorry that I opened that box. It would be so much easier if I had just taken the picture from Steven, and taken the box back into the temple." Pearl sighed and shook her head. Garnet glanced at her again but didn't respond. "It would be so much easier for everyone, now all I have done is dredge up old memories and long dead pains for something we can't even fix" Pearl whispered and sniffled as she looked at a particular berry bush rather than her conversational partner. Garnet finally looked down at Pearl and shook her head.

"I'm not upset that you found the pictures, we shouldn't bury her like some piece of trash, or some secret that needs to stay hidden. She was a Crystal Gem and she helped lead us to our victory. She was my friend, I cared deeply for her, and I let her memory fade." Garnet said and let her visor vanish so she could run her hands over her face. "When rose died, we had a painting made to remember her, so we could see her every day. But when we lost Emerald, We hid everything that would ever remind us of her. Why did we do that?" Garnet asked, looking truly at loss for any answers. Pearl bit her lip and shook her head, looking at her hands.

"Rose was different" She whispered, "We couldn't exactly hide Steven away in the temple, or decide we wanted nothing to do with him, so we did what we could to cope. Emerald could be hidden away to avoid any pain. Besides, when we lost Emerald, it was sudden and we didn't have warning or time to cope. With Rose we had nine months to get used to the idea of being without her. So of course it was easier to forg-store away any memories of Emerald. It was far less painful that way." Pearl explained trying to console Garnet whose face was a mix of hurt and anger. She stood and shook her head. Pearl stayed seated and watched Garnet walk towards the opposite direction of the field away from the warp pad, she didn't stop her, knowing better than to try. Pearl knew how important Emerald had been to garnet. She felt a twinge of anger herself and shook her head, Emerald had been important to all of them. Pearl remembered training in this field with emerald.

_"Nice kick Emerald, but try to keep both of your sides guarded." Pearl instructed the green gem who nodded and pulled hair from her face, she insisted on keeping it long, but would always get upset if it got in her way. Pearl sighed and stood in a waiting stance for Emerald to be ready to fight again. They had been training for months, and she was getting better, but she still wasn't excellent at sword fighting. She preferred to work with projectiles or daggers over swords, and she was much better with those types of weapons, but Rose had insisted that she train with a sword too._

_Pearl looked to the setting sun and smiled. They had been training since the same sun rose. Garnet had long since either gotten bored or needed to do something elsewhere and left. Amethyst, who had taking a shining to Pearl, lay in one of the bushes dozing on and off, and Rose of course was picking fruit-something about offering them to the new locals of the beach._

_"Lets go ahead and be done for the night, Maybe we can help Rose pick some of these berries, I'm sure she would appreciate the help, and Amethyst would probably like some pre-picked berries." Pearl said with a soft smile, Emerald's face lit up and she nodded._

_"I think that would be fun, better than getting my ass kicked by you anyway" She joked with a small giggle before forming a long dress with multiple skirts. She tied the apron so it made a makeshift bag and turned it so it hung off of her hip. "Ready" She said waiting on Pearl, who simply summoned a basket from her gem. She smiled as Emerald took off to begin picking the large strawberries, and began to pick her own berries. Soon things would always be this peaceful, there were rumors of the war being close to an end, she hoped that it would work in their favor._

_"Pearl look at this one!" Emerald called holding one up that was about the size of her palm. Pearl smiled and went back to her own thoughts._

Pearl blinked a small smile on her face remembering the peaceful memory and sighing. Garnet was a little ways away, but didn't seem to be going any further. She stood and walked the distance to the waiting Garnet and linked arms with her.

"I miss her too, but maybe we should pull a few of her pictures out of storage so she can be remembered properly" Pearl suggested, Garnet nodded and looked down a Pearl a thoughtful look on her face.

"I would like that. I would like to find some of her old journals too, maybe later we can find the boxes of her things and sit down to look through them." She offered, Pearl nodded and looked back to the warp pad behind them.

"Steven will be up soon." Pearl stated and looked to Garnet to see what she wanted to do.

"Lets go make him breakfast." She said and turned to walk back to the warp pad, Pearl following arm still linked with hers.

When they warped back, Peridot's old escape pod was hooked up to the warp pad and she was murmuring while she worked on it.

"Uhh what are you doing?" Pearl asked in confusion. Peridot glanced up then accepted a wrench that Lapis handed her.

"Just messing with some of my tech" She explained shrugging. "I think I can make Stevens Video games into holograms for him, I was thinking of doing it as a birthmas present" She said Glancing up at Lapis when she gave a short snort at her. "What?" Peri demanded indignantly.

"Birthday not birthmas" She corrected, Peridot nodded and went back to work on her pod seeming to ignore her mix up of words. Pearl rolled her eyes and she followed Garnet to the kitchen to start on breakfast, taking comfort in the sounds of Peri and Lapis talking while Steven snored quietly in his bedroom. Garnet allowed her mind to wonder while she pulled out the ingredients for waffles. Allowing her thoughts to be consumed by the measurements and steps to cooking. Peridots technical talk for hologram games, and Lapis's occasional commentary being a nice backdrop for the current mood of the house.

For now she would live in the present, she would remember the past later, when she was allowed to sit in silence, when she had a moment to look through pictures and journals of Emerald. When she would remember the days that they had together, then she would relive the past. Until that time she would keep the past in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: That chapter was harder to end than I thought. Sorry if it seemed a little rushed. I'm trying to post two chapters in one night. Anyway feel free to leave any critiques, this is the fist flashback based fic that I have really done. Anyway sorry if it isnt that good, and if you have stuck by this long, stay tuned if you would like, I'm probably going to have another chapter up in about an hour or so, anyway im off to write some more. Stay awesome, and stay safe
> 
> ~Fangy


	5. Memory Lane part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This took longer than I thought it would to write. I am absolutely exhausted. I hope you enjoy
> 
> I don't own Steven Universe

**Chapter 5-memory lane part 1**

Peridot had agreed to take Steven and Lapis out for the day so Amethyst, Garnet, And pearl could work on going through the boxes. Peri didn't know the full story behind the pictures and everything else, but she understood that it was something that the three of them wanted to do on their own. So her, Lapis and Steven were spending the day on the beach and at Funland.

The three Crystal Gems that had stayed home however, were having a less than fun day. They stared at the obstacle in front of them.

"Three boxes" Amethyst whispered in a numb shock. "That's all she came down to was three boxes" She said with a small head shake. Garnet cracked her knuckles and reached for one of the boxes that held all of her journals.

"I will go through these, Pearl, you go through the box with her pictures and old reports, its a slim chance, but maybe the reports that she wrote will help us with anything. Amethyst please go through the pictures. Just categorize them. If they are landscapes or of random people, put them in a pile to be put back into storage, if they are of any of us a pile to be sorted later, and the pictures that are of her I want to be put on the counter. I would like to personally decide which ones go to storage and which ones stay." She instructed. "Pearl any pictures you find give to Amethyst." She added, each Gem set out about with their own boxes. Garnet picked up her box and chose to find a comfortable space on the couch, Pearl sat outside to look through her box, and Amethyst sat at the counter to sort through the many pictures that she had to go through.

Garnet picked up the first journal, an old leather bound book, as thick as garnets wrist. She opened the first page and smiled at a sketch of the base before Rose had taken it over. Emerald had kept documentation from her first day on earth, to practically her last. Garnet had a lot of work to do. She flipped past the cover page to read thoughts that she had never heard from Emerald.

_**Day one.** _

_**Well here I am on the new colony planet. Thanks to the new shipment of Emeralds, I have been demoted from Diamond entertainment, to keeping the troops here happy. It isn't too bad, mainly just a lot of dancing with my fellow Emeralds. Some of the Jaspers get a little grabby, but whenever the flourites are around they behave. It would seem that we Emeralds are still valuable to homeworld, at least enough to keep us from becoming damaged in too bad of a way.** _

__

_**Emerald faucet 413 cut 9745** _

_**Day two** _

_**Who are these Crystal Gems? One of the Jaspers that wanted to watch me dance kept talking to one of her fellows. Both of them kept going back and forth about how the pesky rebels kept getting in their way. I want to ask what is going on outside of this base, but I know its not my place to ask. I am just a decoration, something to take their minds off of the fact that they might be crushed by the next moon rise.** _

_**Emerald** _

_**Day three**_ 

_**The same Jasper that requested me yesterday asked for me again. I don't mind, she isn't as grabby as the others, and seems to like me better when I dance at my own pace, in my own way. I cant complain much about the other soldiers that demand a dance from me. I'm normally paired with a pearl or another Emerald, oddly I was placed with a Lapis earlier today. I don't much like dancing with water.** _

_**Emerald** _

Garnet Idly wondered if she was paired with their Lapis then dismissed the thought, it wasn't very likely. Lapis had even told them that she had been on the battlefield halfway across the world from the temple. She had to remind herself that unless one was speaking about a Diamond, then most gems were made in excess, and did not know each other.

Focusing back on the book she gave a heavy sigh, if she was to get through the journals within this lifetime, she would need to skim and hope she didn't miss anything important, she would probably read them later when she was alone but for now she just wanted to get through this.

There was no real reason to go through the journals, other than she was curious as to what Emeralds life was like before came to them then left them, and she also considered this a coping method. She glanced at Amethyst who was bent over the photos a few tears streaking her face as she sorted the images how Garnet had asked. Garnet ran a hand through her hair and turned back to the journal at hand. She skipped ahead a good chunk and noticed as she was turning that the updates would skip a few days, and would often become much shorter. Often only being one sentance long, or even a few words long. She frowned and began paying better attention to the pages

_**Day 56** _

_**More Emeralds gone. There are only about twenty of us.** _

_**Em.** _

_**Day 57** _

_**Jasper saw me again today. She was very angry about a pearl. Saying that she was defected, that she had betrayed us all. I wish I could be in that pearls shoes. From what I understand, she is her own gem, it must be nice.** _

_**Em** _

_**Day 58** _

_**I'm going to be on the field. I'm to collect gems and be a shield for the real fighters.** _

_**Day 78** _

_**Finally awake I was poofed during the last battle. I'm already called back out onto the field** _

_**E.** _

Garnet frowned and flipped through a few more pages. The passages composed of most of the same things until the end of the journal. Some pages described that Jasper that kept asking for her to dance, others were field reports that she had experienced. The rest generally consisted of two or three words, either that she was to be a gem collector that day, or that she had been poofed.

She set the book to the side and looked at the other journals She decided to quickly skim the journals, not even really knowing why she was reading the journals, they weren't really even relevant to anything, but Pearl had suggested that she read them, maybe to remember good memories that may have been forgotten. Or to even learn something about Emerald that she hadn't known. Either way Garnet was finding no help in the old pages that had Emeralds familiar scrawl on them. She shook her head and reached for the next book. It was similar to the first one if not a little bit fancier.

_**Day 2,000** _

_**I have been her for about five years. I originally thought I would simply be a gem meant for entertainment and servitude, like a pearl. I was wrong. In the last five years, I have become a gem that is meant to be cannon fodder. I am a distraction, expandable. Jasper says that it is just how it is. I am a cheap gem that is easy to replace. I have considered approaching the rebel leader and her renegade pearl, but I know how dangerous that is. Hell I wouldn't even get near them before they had me crushed and forgotten. Considering that new fusion that has joined their ranks too. Word has it she is a seeier. Imagine the advantage they will have over our army being able to see into the future. I don't know if that thought scares me or gives me hope though.** _

_**Em.** _

_**Day 2,046** _

_**I have been out for a while now. This last attack was pretty bad, most of our numbers were taken out. I wish my jasper would have been one of them, but she is alive and well. And she was angry, I got scared, I came face to face with the leader of the Crystal Gems in one of my last fights. I had the ability to take her down easily, the dagger in my hand and poised, then I froze, and I ran. The pearl found me and poofed me, why didn't she crush me, I was alone, there were no other emeralds, rubies, or anyone else to stop her. I'm starting to think that we are the ones in the wrong here. Jasper screamed at me for almost an hour, saying that I could have ended a war that's been going on for over nine hundred years now, then she called me several things that I shouldn't copy down, Then she poofed me. As punishment, she took my journal that she gave me and poofed me every time I came back for a solid month. I was just now allowed back and allowed to have my journal back. I hate her, and I hate Yellow Diamond for assigning me here.** _

_**Em.** _

_**day 2,134** _

_**There is talk of the rebels taking this base. I wonder what will happen to me. If I get a chance I am going to run. I cant handle being a gem that is only good for cannon fodder any more. I cant stand Jasper, I cant stand seeing the treatment of us lower gems. The flourites have stopped coming to our rescue, and I have seen several emeralds purposely crack their own gems just to get away. I don't want to be one of those Gems. When the rebels attack I am going to run.** _

_**Em.** _

_**Day 2,138** _

_**It happened, the base came under siege. I don't know what happened to anyone from this base, but The fusion, Garnet, spared my life, I let her into the base, and she let me stay formed. Rose Quarts recognized me from all that time ago. When she had seen me, she smiled and welcomed me into the folds of the rebels with open arms! No more Dancing, no more being a gem shield, no more Jasper! I feel free from homeworld. I know the war hasn't been declared over yet, but I feel optimistic about its ending.** _

Garnet smiled at the entry that she had just read, she remembered the look that Emerald had given Rose when she had said that Emerald was free to join them, no questions asked. Pearl had been slightly furious, but didn't say anything, simply glared at Emerald. Garnet flipped through more pages, skimming over the words. Most were things she already knew about. She had been the one assigned to keep an eye on Emerald after all. Most passages were useless bits of thoughts, some pages had pictures of them sketched out, others explained different bits of tech that she had stolen from homeworld ships and homeworld basses as the war continued on. She read a passage on Emeralds antics on the battlefield and laughed.

Emeralds were originally to be in basic terms the technical trained pearls. Rose knew this and used Emerald to collect the tech, using her quietness to get what was needed without much fuss. She remembered that Emerald had also been a low to the ground fighter, choosing to strike from below the weapon swings, running bent close to the ground, rather than upright. She recalled that the first time she had really seen Emerald fight, she had been amazed at how quickly she had moved, and the ease that she seemed to have traveling the battlefield, through the fighting and running gems. She had been surprised that Emeralds weren't used as fighters, but knew how homeworld though,t enough to know that they assumed the smaller the gem the weaker.

Rose had seen this as well and paired Emerald and pearl together to be fighters, Emerald would distract the opponent and pearl would land the killing strike. It was a wonderful system from a fighters point of view. Garnet sighed and got back to work reading knowing that this would take a few days, she had quite a few more journals to go through and 5,000 years worth of entries to read. She hoped that Pearl or Amethyst were having a easier time going through Emeralds life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow that's a lot of words. This took forever to write but I enjoyed it. Next is going to be Amethyst, which might be a little easier to write, the hardest one will be pearl honestly, but anyway I am starting to get really tired so I am going to go to bed now. Leave a review if you want to see something happen in this story, happy to take suggestions and I do my best to try and include them (With your permission of course) Anyway Stay safe and stay Awesome
> 
> ~Fangy


	6. Memory lane part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever to upload, I kind of forgot that I had uploaded this on here. Anyway its short but I have a few more chapters to post so stay tuned for those.  
> I don't own Steven Universe

**Chapter six- Memory lane part 2**

 

Amethyst sighed as she sorted the pictures out. Each photo hurt more to look at. She had agreed to this though, so she couldn't exactly quit because the pictures made her sad. She didn't remember some of the photos, but others she could remember taking for Emerald. They both had loved photography and both enjoyed taking pictures of their friends. Emerald had once said that even though they all had perfect memories, one day they may want to look over the past or display what the history books could forget.

She set aside a few pictures of different landscapes that Emerald had managed to capture before time had a chance to change anything. If Garnet wanted those to go back to storage, Amethyst might just store them in her room. She knew exactly where to put them so they wouldn't get lost or ruined.

She paused on a picture of them all in front of the temple door, a smile crept to her face. She remembered the original set up to the door. She also remembered how odd it looked with just Garnets gem at the bottom, until Rose fixed it so both Ruby and Sapphire's gems at the base of the star. They had to fix the door to display Peridot and Lapis's gems soon. Amethyst set that photo to the side planning to frame it herself and put it on display, choosing that one to be too precious to risk being put back into storage.

Amethyst sighed and looked to the clock above the counter, she had been looking at pictures for almost three hours now and had hardly made a dent, mostly because she kept pausing on different ones and remembering the story behind each of them. A picture of just the two of them, both soaked to the bone and laughing, had been taken by garnet after she had thrown both of them into the ocean, it had taken them half the day to swim back. When they got back Pearl was in a panic and had yelled at all three of them for potentially endangering the both of them. Emerald had shrugged pearl off and Amethyst had followed suit. She didn't think that Garnet had even listened to her rant.

As she looked through them she found several of Garnet and Emerald. Pictures that one of them had taken in secret. Emerald laying across Garnets lap and pointing out different stars in the dead of night, the two of them dozing off in one of the bases after a long day, Garnet running full speed with Emerald on her back the picture snapped with both of them in mid laugh. Amethyst smiled and set them aside as keepers as well.

She looked up startled when Garnet stood up suddenly and slammed a book shut.

"That's enough for the day." She said and stretched. "Whatever pictures you have for me to go through, leave out any for storage just put in the box with the journals. I'm going to go talk to Pearl." Garnet said and left the house to find her. Amethyst looked at the pictures in hand and shook her head.

"We were all so happy, you were happy with us. When did things go down hill?" She demanded, though she knew when and she hated the Jasper that had caused their friend to leave them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are like four more chapters coming up tonight so stay tuned. Stay safe stay awesome.  
> ~Fangy


	7. Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be another flash back after this, and I might have a chapter that is nothing but flashbacks coming up. Soon you will get to find out what happens to Emerald. Any way Enjoy and I don't own Steven Universe.

**Chapter 7-Journals**

Pearl sighed and set aside another thick stack of papers. Emerald had logged more about the war than she had thought. She glanced up when Garnet walked out of the house.

"Hello Garnet" She said sounding slightly bored. "I haven't really found anything useful, just a bunch of what I already know and have logged in my own files from the war." She said and stretched, Garnet nodded and looked to the sky in thought. It was a little past midday and she could see rain clouds.

"They will be home soon." She said and looked at all of the papers. She began helping Pearl pick up all of the papers that were scattered around the table. "Why are we going through all of her files and journals?" Garnet asked before looking back up at pearl. "I can understand the pictures, they are something that we can easily display, but what she has written? That makes no sense." She said, Pearl sighed and blushed slightly.

"I don't know, on a level I would just like to know what her thoughts were. We knew so much about her, yet we knew almost absolutely nothing about her. In several of these reports she mentions a Jasper, one that would go after only her on the battle field. I remember seeing that Jasper go after her. I had just figured that she had found Emerald an easy target, but, I don't know. I want to know why she left. I want to know what happened to her, maybe she left something about it in one of her reports, or journal entries. " Pearl said looking slightly defeated. She shook her head and stood. Grabbing the box she turned to Garnet. "It was stupid, and I guess we will never know why she left exactly, or what happened to her. it was stupid of me to try to find out. It was enough that I drug up the photos, but we should have just left the journals and reports buried where they belong." She sighed and moved for the door. Garnet wanted to fight her, wanted to argue, but knew that it was no use.

Reading the journals to where she had gave her an insight into what Emeralds life was like before she came to them. She also had an idea who the Jasper was that had practically stalked her while she had been with them. Garnet had though that she had destroyed that Jasper, apparently she had been wrong.

Garnet glanced up to see Steven and his companions retiring for the day. He waved when he saw her and came running up to her, a broad smile on his slightly sunburnt face. Garnet kneeled down to greet him as he jumped into a hug.

"Garnet you will never guess what happened" He said excitedly as she picked him up.

"What happened?" She asked, carrying him side, trusting the other two to follow. He began talking, glancing momentarily at the box of journals and the pictures on the counter, but chose not to say anything while her excitedly described Peridot getting her but kicked by Lapis in several of the arcade games at Funland. Garnet smiled and set him down at the island counter and turned to start preparing lunch for him. When he finished eating she would trust his care to one of the other gems so she could read the last journal, maybe she would get an idea as to why she left.

Peridot walked in and began to fiddle with her pod again, Lapis looked bored but sat with her to help with tools and to keep her company.

"Wheres Pearl and Amethyst?" Lapis asked glancing at the otherwise empty house.

"I guess they retired to the temple for now." Garnet shrugged, and turned back to boiling the hotdogs. When she finished she turned to the two at the warp pad.

"I'm going to my room, please don't disturb me." She said and moved to get the box of journals, Steven looked ready to protest but bit his lip and looked away. Lapis didn't say anything, but Peridot gave a grunt in acknowledgement.

Garnet opened the door to her room and walked towards a more secluded space in her room. It was hidden by the many tubes that ran through the temple, and she had set it up almost like a bedroom . She had a bubble filled with lava that hung over the day bed that she had acquired from amethyst, a bookshelf that held some of her own journals and various other books that she had collected over the years, and another shelf that held little trinkets that Steven had either found for her or made for her. Hidden on those shelves, behind Steven's things were things that she and Emerald had made, or old tech that the green Gem had stolen from homeworld. Garnet had forgotten about most of it due to the fact that she either never came back here or that she couldn't really see them.

"Alright Emerald, lets see what you thought about." She whispered, promising to put Emerald's journals on the bookshelf later. She dug into the box until she found the final journal, a brown leather book with gold embellishments on it, a double heart shaped lock sat on the front, a thick leather band connecting around the book and holding it closed. Garnet frowned and moved to the shelf and searched until she found what she was looking for in the very back.

A heart shaped locket, she opened it and placed it face down into the lock and heard a quiet almost rusty click before the band around the book sprung loose and allowed Garnet access to the writing within.

Garnet opened the book and smiled at the sketched picture of the temple, she ran her hands over the faded ink before flipping the book open towards the end of the book.

"Alright lets see what she wrote."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if you want and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and any future chapters. Stay safe and stay Awesome.
> 
> ~Fangy


	8. Late Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:I don't own Steven Universe sorry if there are any errors in this chapter, my little brother was doing everything he could to annoy me while I wrote, and he messed with the keyboard a few times. Anyway Enjoy.

**Chapter 8- A Late Apology**

Garnet settled into the day bed and made herself comfortable. She flipped to the back of the Journal, choosing to look at the last few entries. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the familiar handwriting

**_May 16 1953_ **

**_The mission yesterday went well. Garnet took out the corrupted gem pretty quickly. Amethyst got poofed, I almost joined her as well. But I'm okay. Rose is keeping an eye on Amethyst to talk to her when she gets back, something about her and Pearl bickering and distracting each other while fighting. They went back to the temple, but I chose to take a walk. I didn't want to say anything, but Jasper managed to get a message to me. She wants to talk to me. I have an inkling on what she wants. I was supposed to meet her today, but I chickened out at the last minute and came home. Garnet asked me where I had been, but I couldn't tell her my reasons for being late, so I just told her that I wanted to take a walk. I really hope that Jasper just leaves me alone, but I know I will have to handle it soon. Maybe if I talk to Rose she will be willing to help me with this particular problem. Or at least give me some advice._ **

**_Em._ **

**_May 18 1953_ **

**_I saw her today. Well not face to face, Garnet and I were on a mission, just the two of us, and I saw her in the distance. I froze and took a good amount of damage from the corrupt gem. I got poofed and I don't know what happened after that. When I came back I was in Garnets room, she looked worried and lectured me for ten minutes on the dangers of getting distracted while fighting. She sounded like Rose when she had yelled at Pearl and Amethyst about virtually the same thing. If we were human I guess Garnet would be my mother. Though she probably doesn't figure it that way, Rose and I are the only ones out of the group who are actually interested in humans and their connections with each other. Anyway, Garnet and Pearl want to practice sparring soon, so I should probably wrap this log up._ **

**_Em._ **

**_May 19 1953_ **

**_A letter-no a threat came to the temple today. If I don't talk to Jasper, she is going to attack us. I wouldn't find her threat serious except for the fact that she was_ **

**_A. a high ranking war General. and_ **

**_B. She can take both Garnet and rose in a fight at the same time._ **

**_That is some serious power, and if she got any one of us alone, there would be a high risk chance that whoever she cornered would be crushed. I can't tell anyone about the threat, they would needlessly endanger themselves to take her out. I'm going to leave while the others are on a mission. That way there is less of a chance of them being put into danger._ **

**_Em._ **

**_May 25 1953_ **

**_I'm so sorry Garnet._ **

**_Emerald of the Crystal Gems_ **

Garnet blinked a few times at the last entry, the next few pages were just blank. Emerald would have needed a new journal soon. She would have, but she didn't, that was the last day that Garnet had seen Emerald. She had gone to see the Jasper and had paid the consequences Garnet let out an enraged yell and threw the book across the room. She would find that Jasper, she decided. It would be her mission to find her and crush her.

She stared at the book that lay open on her floor and ran a hand through her hair and lay back, remembering that day in clarity.

_Garnet stepped off of the warp pad with the other behind her before turning to the door and opening her room knowing there was a good chance that Emerald was in there, and if not she could find Emerald in her own room._

_"Em!" Garnet called out, pursing her lips when she didn't see the small gem in her room. She moved through a puddle to get to Emerald's room, looking around at the different bits of tech and items that she had gotten from the town and where they would warp to. Several clocks ticked quietly on a far wall, giving a comforting atmosphere to the room. Garnet passed by the stands holding the dresses that Emerald had collected through the years, the skirts getting shorter as the years went on. The music box beside Emeralds large bed tinkled quietly, Emerald had managed to rig it so it was on a continuous play._

_"Emerald?" Garnet questioned and frowned when she saw the locket that she had given Emerald resting on the table beside the music box, her journal locked and sitting on the perfectly made bed. Garnet frowned and picked up the book and ran her fingers over the smooth leather._

_She ran through the options for the future having a bad feeling about the order of the room and the locket that never came off, now sitting on the bedside table._

_She gasped and dropped the book tears gathering in her eyes, every path that she saw was missing Emerald. Something was very bad. She ran out of the temple to find rose, for once needing help in what to do._

_"Emeralds gone!" She said alarm clear in her voice. "I can't find her in my future vision. I can't see her anywhere!" She yelled grabbing Rose's arm. Rose looked at her startled and placed a hand on Garnets to calm her._

_"I need you to tell me what is going on calmly." Rose ordered, Garnet took a deep breath and explained that she couldn't find Emerald in the temple or in her future vision. She explained that Emerald was just gone. Rose frowned and sighed shaking her head._

_"If Emerald has chosen to leave, we can't do anything to stop her." Rose told her sadly sounding resigned, Garnet could tell there was something that Rose wasn't telling her, she just couldn't figure out what. "For now just try to find her in your future vision and I will keep an eye out for her myself." Rose said placing a consoling hand on her shoulder._

_But they hadn't found her, they hadn't gotten her back, she was gone, for good. They would come to this realization about two weeks from that day in one of the worst ways_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well that's chapter 8. The next one will be a flash back as well, and you can finally figure out in full clarity what happened to Emerald. This wont be a continuous sad fic I promise. I just needed to have background information before really launching into everything else. chapter nine will be the last big flashback chapter I promise. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, stay safe, stay awesome.
> 
> ~Fangy


	9. Goodbye old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It physically hurt me to write this one. But that's okay. Anyway Steven Universe is owned by not me, but I do own my pants and that's all that matters. Enjoy ^^

**Chapter 9-Goodbye Old friend.**

To anyone looking at Garnet, one would think she was simply laying awake as she faced the ceiling, in reality, she had managed to fall into a dream like meditative state while she thought. Her mind wondering to the day that she hated remembering.

_Emerald had been missing for two weeks now, Garnet hadn't given up hope of her coming back, despite the lack of her appearance in her vision. But she insisted that she was missing something. No one fought her on it, wanting to believe as well that Emerald would return to them, though that was starting to seem like a slim chance. By now she would have sent a letter or something to tell them that she was okay, either she didn't want to be found, or she wasn't okay._

_Rose and Pearls searches hadn't come up with anything yet either. Pearl had been helping Garnet search tirelessly between missions, Rose however had been less eager to help. That angered Garnet, but what could she do? Rose was their leader and her friend, she couldn't exactly accuse her of not searching hard enough, because it wasn't true. Rose just had other responsibilities to deal with._

_Garnet sighed and moved about her room not really knowing what to do, something was going to happen soon, she wasn't sure what, but she had seen dread in her vision. She had let the others know and now they were all waiting in their respective rooms. She glanced for the hundredth time to the tunnel that led to Emeralds room and thought for the thousandth time of going into her room to see if she had missed anything in the initial search. Though with Pearl she knew she hadn't. So she chose to walk to her hidden alcove that held her sitting room. She was just sitting down when a pounding could be heard ringing through the temple, she jumped up and ran to the source, the door. The pounding had stopped seconds before she got to the door, she frowned and commanded the door to open. On the step was a small brown box with Emeralds handwriting on it, it was addressed to the Crystal Gems._

_None of their names had been written, just the Crystal Gems. She frowned and picked up the box, it was small enough that it fit in one hand, but it had a bit of weight to it. She walked into her room and called her three companions into her room. One by one they filed into the room, Rose leading and Amethyst at the back of the group._

_Garnet presented the box and looked to Rose, deciding to let her be the one to open it. Rose took the box from her and pulled the tape off of the top. In the box was sand, lots of it. Garnet gave a confused grunt then felt her stomach fill with dread, peeking out of the sand was a green glint of a gem. Pearl noticed it as well and reached with a shaky hand to touch the source of the green glint. Garnet beat her to it and pulled a small shard of a broken gem. She heard a noise that scared her, an inhuman wailing, and her room was beginning to blur and warp, and when did she get smaller?_

_She looked up at the warped faces of Rose and Pearl, and came face to face with Amethyst, who was saying something but she couldn't hear her over that wailing. What was that?! Oh! she was making that noise, the warping just so happened to be tears. She fell against Amethyst, a loud sob ripping from her throat, on a level she thought it was kind of funny that the youngest member was comforting one of the oldest members, but she didn't care right now._

_Emerald had been shattered, and it was intentional. She had been shattered after writing on a box addressed to them, then she had been put in sand and hand delivered to them. Garnet didn't know what made her angrier, but anger could wait. Now she needed to mourn. She stood on shaky legs, tears still tracking down her face, as she looked at Rose. She place the broken shard back into the box and formed a bubble around it. She watched the bubble drift up out of her hand to join the other gems at the top of her room. She didn't say a word as she turned and moved to the door. Rose called to her, but made no attempt to stop her. The door opened before she even got to it and she walked out of the temple, feeling a need for air even if she didn't need to breathe._

_She walked to the ocean and simply sat in the tide of the water. She let her glasses vanish and just looked out over the water. She couldn't understand why Emerald would have left. She could only imagine that Emerald was either kidnapped, or left because of them. She sighed and looked at the water as it gathered around her hips, the push and pull of the ocean calming her a little, but not much._

"Garnet?" Garnet blinked awake having actually fallen asleep, she wiped the wetness from her cheeks and stood to see who was calling her.

"Hello Amethyst" She said walking from the hidden room, Amethyst jumped then rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Hey we got a mission." She said holding up paper that Peridot's escape pod had given out warning them about any gem activity. Garnet nodded and followed Amethyst out. Pearl and Steven were already waiting on them on the Warp pad. Peridot and Lapis decided to stay home claiming that it was a desert so they wouldn't be needed.

Garnet and Amethyst stepped on the warp pad, Garnet commanded the pad, and in a flash of red light they were...Still in their living room.

"What?" Garnet asked in shock noting the absence of Peridot and Lapis. Steven stepped off and walked over to the counter noticing something first.

"Guys" He called and held out a photo. Pearl took the photo and gasped, dropping it in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: What was in the picture? Where is Peri and Lapis? Where are my pants? Most of these questions will be answered next time in A Life forgotten. Anyway stay safe, stay awesome.
> 
> ~Fangy


	10. Hello old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Steven Universe. So yeah, enjoy ^^

**Chapter 10-Hello Old Friend.**

Lapis stared at the Warp pad in shock. What had just happened? That wasn't normal. Was that normal?

"Did it just go red!?" She demanded. She had never seen a warp pad do that. Peridot was still blinking in shock from her place where she had fallen in shock. She shook her head then nodded and looked to Lapis, eyes wide.

"I, y-yes" Peri stuttered and stood to look at the warp pad. "Did it just eat the gems?" She squeaked and ran her hand over the smooth stone. Lapis walked up behind her and frowned.

"Is there anyway to track where they went?" She asked trying to think of options. Peridot stood and moved to the pod to pull up any schematics that she could find. The console appeared for her to work with and her eyes glazed over with code as she searched. Lapis remained silent, worrying her bottom lip while she watched Peridot.

"It's still picking up Stevens heart signature, but when I look for a location, I keep getting met with error codes or just blank areas. Like he is alive but not on Earth. Oh my stars! Did they get sent into space?! Steven can't breathe in space!" Peri shouted her voice coming to a squeak on space. Peridot pulled her hands away from the console to grip at her hair on either side of her head. "The warp pad launched them into space" She whimpered before looking at Lapis. "Space" She squeaked again.

"Peridot!" Lapis said sternly. "They were not launched into space. One, the warp pad doesn't warp anywhere but to other warp pads, and two, your pod would tell us if they were in space." Lapis reasoned and turned to look at the warp pad. "How about this, bring me one of your old robonioids, lets see if we can replicate the warp." she said moving to Steven's room to get the warp whistle that his dad had left so long ago. Peridot stood and moved to get one of the marble robots that pearl kept outside. Pearl liked to look at the wiring on them and liked to try to reprogram them to try and get them to work in their favor.

Lapis glanced up when she walked back in holding the small robot. The flute was on the counter beside her and she was writing a note to the gems.

"What you writing?" Peridot asked as she set the marble on the pad.

"I'm going to send a note on Frank to the Gems, asking them where they are, and if they are okay, and I'm going to see if they can warp back to us, but just in case I'm warning them to send Frank back first to make sure its safe." Lapis explained as she finished her letter before hopping down to tape it to 'Frank'.

"I told you not to name them." Peridot grumbled and moved to the warp pad. "Was there anything that may have messed with the pad when they warped?" Peri wondered aloud. Lapis looked to the pod and nodded.

"You were writing in a program for the game" Lapis said, Peridot nodded and moved to 'frank' to input the coordinates that she wanted him to try to warp to. "I'll name them if I want to." Lapis grumbled as an after thought knowing that Peridot could hear her.

"Put the whistle with-Frank, I can send him manually, but Pearl doesn't know how to do that just yet." Peridot murmured, choosing to ignore Lapis's last comment. She flipped the little cover down over the robots back panel, she took the note from Lapis and taped it to the top of 'Frank' and taped the whistle to the letter. She stepped off of the pad and went to get one of her limb enhancers that Lapis had rescued from the ocean for her a few months back. She came back into the room and opened the screen on her pod to continue writing the code into the game then she pulled up the screen and ordered the bot to warp.

The room was engulfed in an angry red light again and Frank was gone.

"So what now?" Laps asked unsure, Peridot sighed and shook her head.

"Hope that they didn't get blasted into danger and keep things safe while we can." She supplied running a hand through her hair and turning to the door. "And don't let anyone, especially Greg or Connie, know that we can't find Steven or the rest of our team anywhere on earth" She ordered, Lapis could agree with her on that at least. If anyone in Beach city figured out that over half of their protectors were missing, there was no telling what would happen.

Moments later Frank returned, whistle and paper gone, as well as multiple chunks of the robot, oil and warp repair goo leaking everywhere. It looked like it had been ripped to shreds in the warp stream.

"That's not good" Lapis said moving to examine the robonoid. Peri shook her head and sat against her pod. "I guess we keep trying until we figure out how to bring them back" She murmured with a sigh.

**Back to the Gems**

Amethyst followed Garnet off of the warp pad to see what pearl had dropped and why, Garnet was about to pick up the face down photo when the room lit up red. Garnet turned to look at the warp pad and frowned at the little robonoid that stumbled off of the pad, rolling to a stop at her feet. Picture forgotten, she bent down to look at the little robot. She ripped the letter off of it and handed the flute to Pearl.

"Says that Peridot's pod can't find us, to warp back but because of the odd behavior of the pad it would be safe to warp, uhh, Frank back first and wait on them to give the okay." Garnet said and handed the letter back to pearl.

"Right" Pearl murmured and moved to place Frank back on the warp before activating the warp wit the little flute The warp activated a dark pink this time and Frank was gone with a sizzling noise.

"Right. What now?" Garnet asked turning to look at the almost identical house.

"Guys, someone is coming." Steven warned hearing talking outside of the house, in an instant Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl had taken up protective stances around Steven to wait on who could be walking in. All guards dropped however when they came face to face with..themselves.

The gems who had just walked in through the door looked at the intruders in shock before taking a protective stance around their own Steven, who peaked around Garnets legs.

"Who are you." The other garnet asked summoning her gauntlets. Which caused our own Garnet to summon her gauntlets.

"We are the Crystal Gems" Pearl exclaimed sounding slightly unsure "And you?" Pearl demanded.

The pearl that had just walked in frowned and shook her head.

"We are the Crystal Gems" The other Pearl said glaring down the other pearl.

"Woahoho" Both Stevens said in unison and ran to greet each other not really finding danger in the situation.

"Steven!" Both pearls exclaimed then look to glare at each other. Both Amethysts watched in silence seeming to be weighting the situation.

"Okay lets just calm down and sit down." Amethyst said holding up her hands and leaning on the counter. Things were weird, but she was sure that Garnet or Pearl could work something out.

"Hey Garnet!" Steven said in excitement, both garnets went to answer then stopped to glare at each other. "We may need to give three of them nicknames" Steven said to the other Steven.

"Right" Garnet murmured and pulled their Steven back to their own group before pointing to Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven in that order. "Amy, P, Steve, and" she gestured to herself, "Garn" She said with a shrug then looked to their doppelgangers who nodded, guards still not dropped.

"What is going on?" The other Pearl demanded looking at their now nicknamed clones.

"I think I know!" Amy said jumping up and down, all attention was turned to her. "Judging by the activity from the warp pad, I think we are in an alternate universe, or a second earth." Amethyst explained and looked to P, who nodded.

"That would explain the picture." She said about to explain when both Garnets went still.

"There's a mission." They said in unison then glared at each other. They looked ready to fight each other but stayed still.

"Oh lets just go" Pearl exclaimed and moved to the warp pad the others followed. The earth one gems stayed still knowing that they all wouldn't fit, and secretly Garn, wondered if the pad would react the same way.

"We will meet you there." Garn told the Earth two doppelgangers. It wasn't very far and they could run there pretty fast, Steven would need to be carried, but they could make it pretty fast within an hour if they left now.

"See you there" Steven said before the pad activated a normal blue and they warped off.

"What is going on?" P demanded as they ran to the location that they were needed at. She seemed distressed by what was going on and honestly Garn didn't blame her. The only one who seemed not shaken by all of this was Amethyst.

"I guess we got warped to another earth. I'n theory and now practice its possible, I'm just not sure how." Garnet said looking ahead. Pearl nodded biting her lip, and stopping at the location. Steven looked up at Garnet and frowned.

"So how do we get home?" He asked her in concern, Garnet didn't want to alarm him so she chose to purse her lips and shrug. He took that as enough of an answer and simply looked ahead of the group as Garnet walked towards the cave.

They met up with the other them and followed behind into the depths of the cave. Both Stevens chatted idly and discussed the similarities and differences between both Beach Cities. Everyone else remained silent as they walked into the depths of the cave. Eventually even the two Stevens lapsed into silence. They came to a fork in the cave and stopped not knowing which direction to go.

"I hear something." Amy whispered and looked to Pearl who looked to P. Both nodded and each group split off into opposite directions to see where the noise was coming from. Garnet skidded to a stop, causing her companions to stop as well. A wall of what looked like glass was spread across the cave wall. Garnet ran her hands over the glass and frowned.

"What made this?" She questioned quietly not quite sure of the answer. She had no idea what this Earth was capable of or what it held. For all she knew there could still be Gems on this Earth other than the Crystal Gems. She was about to smash the glass but stopped when she saw their doppelgangers come running in on the other side of the glass. Garnet jumped back when the glass began to hum and glow a yellowish color. Earth two Garnet seemed to have a better understanding of the situation and looked alarmed. She ran to the glass and place a hand cautiously against the glass and yelped wen it zapped her.

"You need to get out of this cave. Now!" She ordered and turned to run herself, stopping dead in her tracks when a wall of yellow blocked their exit. She looked to Pearl and Amethyst and they all pulled Steven into a hug Before stepping in a circle around him, weapons drawn. Both Garnets locked eyes and then someone walked from the shadows of the trap room. Garnet grabbed Pearl's arm and Amethyst clung to Pearl to hide. Garnet gathered Steven against her, refusing to let him lift his face from her neck, knowing he didn't need to see what happened. The three of them watched in horror as Yellow Diamond and her pearl strode from the shadows.

"I told you it would work my Pearl." She told the smug looking yellow pearl who glared at the battle ready group.

"We need to go" Garnet whispered to pearl, watching as a Jasper followed Yellow Diamond and took out that damned destabilizer. She caught one last glance at her double before pulling her family out of the cave, ignoring the sounds of fighting behind them. She knew Yellow diamond, Both Ruby and Sapphire knew of her strength, there was a very slim chance of them getting out of there. Steven didn't need to see that, neither did the rest of them, even if they all knew that they had probably just seen themselves die.

They ran from the cave in silence, none of them had any thought to say anything. Hell even if they did, they wouldn't. Yellow Diamond had never come to their Earth, she hadn't wanted to. What was so different that she would step foot here? Garnet hardly had time to think over that question before she had both Steven and Amethyst in her arms and was running again, Pearl hot on her tail. They got back to the temple and crashed through the door. To come face to face with a shocked looking Emerald.

**On over to Peri and Lapis**

Peridot sat on the couch looking through her limb enhancers computer, trying to find any explanation for what had happened.

"Aliens" Lapis suggested with a shrug trying to think of any reason for what had happened. Peridot gave her a annoyed look and rolled her eyes.

"We are aliens Lapis" Peridot deadpanned, Lapis sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm just trying to help Peri, I care for them too and I want them back just as much as you do. They are my friends too." She added and put her head in her hands. Peri sighed and shook her head.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just completely lost with what to do." She murmured and leaned back on the couch abandoning her limb enhancer, it was no help anyway. Lapis sat beside Peridot and leaned against her. "What if we cant figure a way back?" She asked quietly. Lapis put a comforting hand on Peri's knee and and sighed.

"They will come back, they always figure something out. We just need to be willing to wait and do anything we can to find them." She sighed and sat up. "So lets get back to work, we don't need sleep, and they need all the help they can get." She said and stood back up.

"Lapis, you don't know anything about any of my tech." Peridot argued. Lapis sighed and shook her head.

"Then I can hand you what you need, I don't need to know tech to know tools." She said with a smile to Peri. Peri sighed and nodded.

"Alright lets get to work." Peridot said and moved back to the pod. "Maybe I can take apart the pod and hook it to the warp pad to track where they went better and that could create a two way make a open warp stream that could work as a window to get them back" Peri said and trailed off quietly murmuring to herself as she worked on the pod, striking ideas before they had a chance to reach completion.

"Lapis I need a notebook and a pen, I need to do some calculations." Peridot said not looking up while she held her hand out for Lapis to give her what she needed. Lapis supplied her with what she asked for and stood by waiting to see what was needed of if she could help with anything. They would get them back even if Peri and Lapis had to tear the temple and every bit of tech they had apart to figure anything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay so explanation to the name thing. Our Crystal Gems were the ones with the nicknames, I only really used the nicknames if they were around the other gems. I will try to have another chapter up tonight, uhm leave a review if ya want. Any way I hope you enjoyed this one, stay safe, stay awesome.
> 
> ~Fangy =^,..,^=


	11. It's a start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Steven Universe also enjoy

**Chapter 11-It's a start.**

Emerald blinked at them for a moment before giving a soft smile and setting down the mixing bowl she had been holding.

"Everything okay?" She asked untying the apron she was wearing. "You all look like you've seen a ghost." She joked not picking up on the attitudes of the group.

"That explains the picture" Pearl whispered, Garnet wiped around and looked at Pearl for a moment then turned back to the Gem staring at them with a curious look on her face.

"Picture?" Emerald asked then a look of understanding dawned on her. "Right, I guess I forgot to pick it up after I knocked it down" She said with a small chuckle. "Sorry" She added and moved back to the kitchen. "Steven I'm making cupcakes tonight by the way" She added and began humming. The first one to break from their frozen in place position was Garnet. She set Steven down. crossed the kitchen, and pulled Emerald into a hug. Emerald gave a grunt of surprise, but returned the affection willingly.

"Garnet you are going to get flour all over yourself." Emerald warned, Garnet shook her head and sniffled as she fought tears.

"I don't care" She whispered and tightened her grip, Emerald heard her sniffle and frowned, she pulled back to to look at Garnet in concern, before she could get a word out they both were tackled by Pearl and Amethyst on either side.

"Whats with the group hug?" She asked her alarm building slightly. "Steven?" She asked uncertainly. Steven bit his lip and pretended to play dumb, shrugging as he watched the scene.

"I need to finish these cupcakes." Emerald whined trying to break free. "Can we do the random affection thing later?" She added with a chuckle. "Maybe when I know whats going on?" She added looking at the teary faces of her companions. Pearl was the first to break the hug. She nodded and wiped at her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Emerald." She said tersely and looked to Amethyst. "We just had a very terrifying mission, and a few things made us realize how important we all are to each other." She said and took a step back, Amethyst nodded and backed up to put her arm around one of pearls legs.

"Didn't mean to freak you out." Amethyst assured and looked to garnet who still had yet to release Emerald. "It shook Garnet up more than any of us." She supplied. Emerald nodded and nudged garnet back to look at her a frown caressing her lips when she saw Garnet crying. She reached a hand up to wipe some tears away and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay, we are all here, please don't worry." Emerald said with a smile, she looked to each of them and sighed. "Whatever happened doesn't matter anymore okay?" She said with a bright smile. Pearl and Amethyst shared a look but nodded, choosing to ignore that fact that they weren't her gems. Garnet looked reluctant to agree but nodded accepting what Emerald told her.

"Right" Pearl said with a sigh and looked at the time. "Its almost time for dinner" She said and looked to Steven who had just been standing awkwardly to the side, he smiled when she looked over at him. "Steven go get cleaned up. I will prepare dinner." Pearl ordered and watched him march to the bathroom. Emerald frowned and looked at Pearl, She had finally detached herself from Garnet-who had taken a seat at the island counter- and had gone back to making the cupcakes.

"Pearl?" She questioned with a raised brow when Pearl had walked to join her in the kitchen. "Is your gem alright? You never cook." Emerald joked a familiar smile creeping onto her face. Pearl however looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. Amethyst nudged her leg seeing that Emerald was waiting on an answer.

"I uhh, decided that I wanted to help tonight." Pearl supplied weakly with a sheepish look.

"Well alright." Emerald said with a shrug and moved around the kitchen, occasionally suggesting things to Pearl to be made.

"Hey" Amethyst whispered to Garnet, she looked down at her purple friend and waited on Amethyst to talk. "What do you make of this?" She asked, nodding at Emerald then looked back at Garnet to wait on an answer.

"The only thing I can assume is that this Emerald didn't ever leave." Garnet said biting her lip. "Our Emerald went to confront a Jasper who had been stalking her and threatening us. That Jasper had threatened us somehow, so bad that Emerald had left to keep us safe." Garnet sighed and watched Pearl and Emerald move through the kitchen. "My question is, what happened to this world's Jasper?" Garnet whispered and looked at her hands. "And what will happen to this Emerald once we finally go home?" She added, Amethyst put her hands behind her head and leaned on the counter, a smirk playing her lips despite the situation.

"That's easy, we take her with us. There is nothing for her here." Amethyst said with a shrug. Garnet was about to say something, but Steven came from the bathroom, he had taken a quick shower and walked out in his pajamas. He looked to Garnet and Amethyst and climbed up to sit between them.

"Garnet, what are we going to do? Yellow Diamond is on Earth, what if she comes to the temple, and finds a way back to our home?" Steven asked in distress. Garnet smiled and placed a hand on top of his head.

"Steven I would crush her before she even stepped foot onto the beach." Garnet assured him, She wasn't sure, but he didn't need to know that. Steven sighed looking like he didn't believe her, but nodded.

"Steven" Emerald called from the stove, he turned to smile at her. "Dinner is almost ready, spaghetti and meatballs." She informed him, Steven nodded and glanced at Garnet who simply watched Emerald and Pearl move about the kitchen as they prepared everything.

"Amethyst, you want any?" Emerald questioned without looking back.

"Uhm sure" Amethyst said and smiled when Emerald put a plate down for Steven and Emerald.

"I need to go get supplies for icing and a few other groceries, So I'm gonna run to town before everything closes." She said glancing at the clock.

"I will come with you." Garnet said and stood suddenly. Emerald glanced at her and frowned.

"You hate going into town with me, you say its a waste of your time and boring." She said, Garnet frowned and shrugged.

"I will hold the basket for you. After that mission I would like to spend some time with you." She stated leaving no room for argument. Emerald rose an eye brow but shrugged and glanced at them.

"Any requests?" She asked them everybody shook their heads, she nodded and walked out of the house Garnet following closely behind. Pearl waited until she knew Garnet was out of ear shot before she sighed.

"I don't like this." She said and leaned on the counter, Steven watched her while he took a bite then nodded. "It seems that our doubles had some differing qualities from ourselves." Pearl murmured "We will probably need to explain everything to her." Pearl added quietly hugging herself around her stomach and looked to Amethyst for input. She looked at her lap for a moment then to the picture that Emerald had picked up.

"My question is how will she handle it? She was always smart, but she would never believe that we are from another Earth. she might just think that we are playing a trick on her or something." She sighed and pushed her finished plate away from herself to put her head down on the counter. "I mean I'm overjoyed that we get to see her again, but problems will come of this." She Pearl nodded and took Amethyst's plate.

"Well how do you think she will take knowing that the other us are dead?" Steven asked looking to Pearl for an answer, Pearl pulled a face and shook her head.

"Steven we don't know that they are dead, for all we know they could have taken Yellow Diamond and the other two down." Pearl said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"That brings up another question." Amethyst said and looked to Pearl wearily. "Why is Yellow Diamond on Earth. That makes absolutely no sense." Amethyst said, a worried look in her eyes.

"I don't know." Pearl whispered and looked to a calendar that hung on the wall. "This Earth follows the same date as ours as far as I can see, so I wouldn't think it would follow too different of a path, but maybe Emerald still being alive caused it." Pearl said and glanced around. "Another good question is where is Peridot and Lapis? "She asked noting the absence of the two gems. Amethyst shrugged and moved her head so she could look at Pearl from the side, choosing to focus on her. Pearl took Steven's finished plate of food and looked up as the door opened.

"Welcome back" Pearl said with a smile and turned to the sink to wash the dishes.

"Hey" Amethyst called form the counter. Emerald waved and took the bags from Garnet. She walked to the cupboard. She began making the icing, her back to them. Her face hidden from the four of them, she stared ahead, mixing the icing robotically as she thought. Something was up, everyone was acting odd and she didn't like it. She finished the simple recipe and turned to get a butter knife, making sure her face was back to a neutral smile before facing them.

"Steven I will be done soon." Emerald informed him, he nodded and smiled before excusing himself to go play on his game station. Emerald watched him walk up the stairs to his loft and turned to finish icing the cupcakes, biting her lip while she worked. Garnet stared at her for a long moment and frowned, remembering- even after all these years-the faces that Emerald made when she wanted to say something but didn't want to upset anyone.

"Something is bothering you." She said' silently requesting that Emerald speak what was on her mind. Emerald glanced up and then looked back down to her hands as she worked.

"You all are acting strange." She whispered then looked to Garnet. "You haven't wanted to go to town with me since Rose had announced that she was having Steven. And you" She said turning to Pearl with a frown. "You haven't wanted to Help me in the Kitchen or cook for Steven since Greg got sick." Emerald said narrowing her eyes. "Hell I made Stevens favorite snack-short of cookie cats-and he is acting like Lion died. Oh stars, did Lion die?!" Emerald demanded, her tone adopting one of alarm towards the end.

"Nothings wrong." Pearl tried to console, idly wondering what happened to Greg, but that could wait. "It has just that, well, We saw Yellow Diamond today." Pearl admitted wanting to beat around the bush but finding no need in it. Emerald was clever enough to figure it out sooner or later, normally sooner.

Emerald blinked a few times then gave a small sigh. She set the bowl in the sink and turned to look at them.

"How close was she this time?" She asked in concern. Garnet pulled her eyebrows together in confusion.

"How long has she been here?" Garnet demanded, Emerald rose an eyebrow and leaned on the stove, her head resting on the microwave above it as she looked at the ceiling in thought.

"Lets see, after we took out the hand-ship, it was about two months until she sent a second Jasper to look and see what happened, then after she sent a signal, Diamond came down herself, and from what we understand she has been here around six months." Emerald said ticking off details on her hands.

"Six months?!" Pearl asked in alarm. Emerald frowned and looked to her, nodding a confused look falling over her features.

"Yes six months, we have been trying to stay under her radar, while we have been trying to figure out why she is here." She said and shook her head as she finished the cupcakes. "Okay I'm going to my room, you are all acting a little too weird for me tonight." She joked trying to brush off their odd behavior she turned to the door and frowned, her mind racing on possibilities for them acting this way. Garnet thought about stopping her but decided not to, watching as the little green gem lit up on the door and she walked into her room, the steady ticking of her clocks echoing out from the door.

The door closed with a quiet whoosh, cutting off any sounds from the temple. Garnet looked to Pearl and frowned.

"This Earths Crystal Gems captured Peridot before she could warn them about the cluster. What if that's the reason for Yellow Diamond being here?" She suggested, dishes forgotten in light of the recent developments. Garnet looked down at the counter and frowned.

"If that's the case, then the cluster will emerge soon, I'd wager at least two or three months. I'm not going to let her slip out of my grasp again. Peridot better hurry up and fix the pad" She said and glanced at the inactive warp pad. Seemingly on cue, the warp pad lit up red.

**On over to Peri and Lapis**

Peridot sighed and picked up Frank II and placed him on the pad. The house was now short one microwave and washing machine, and aside from the arm that held the computer and all of her information, her limb enhancers had been dismantled and scrapped for parts and tech. She had no idea how to reverse where she had sent the gems, but she had studied enough to have a rough idea on how to manipulate the warp pad, that is if she had an idea where they were.

"Alright Lapis, go ahead and hand me the note." Peridot said holding her hand out for the note. Lapis nodded and handed the thin sheet of paper to Peridot and stepped back. She was tired from constantly breaking the machines down, but she was happy to help, it has already been three days and she was worried about their well being.

"Lets hope they are able to get something back. If they can manage to find any fire proof containers maybe they can get a message back to us." Peri said and glanced at the screen that was giving off Stevens heart signatures.

The note that they planned to send explained that the first Frank that had come back had been terribly damaged in the warp stream and they hoped that they had it fixed, but they weren't sure. It asked them o send back a letter with where they were and if they were okay, with a request to send the note in a fire resistant container just in case.

Peridot set the bot on the pad and watched the red light that lit up the house. Then they sat in silence, watching the warp pad, waiting for an answer or something to happen. They didn't need to wait long, the pad lit up and Frank rolled off of the pad, cut in half. They blinked in surprise and picked up the half of the bot.

"Well that didn't go well." Lapis said and looked at the little container that had been hooked to Frank II. "At least he didn't burst into flames this time." Lapis said trying to look at the silver lining. Peridot grumbled in frustration and took the paper. She red for a few moments and let the paper slip from her hands.

"There is no way in hell." She whispered and looked to Lapis. "Well they aren't in space" She sighed and ran a hand over her hair. "It would seem I have created dimension hopping." She grumbled and plopped on the floor. "I sent them to a dimension that still has its cluster and Yellow Diamond on Earth." She whimpered and buried her face in her hands, "I have no idea how to reverse this." She whimpered. Lapis set the half of Frank II down and sat in front of her. She placed a gentle hand on her knee and sighed.

"We can figure this out, and now we at least have a location." She supplied and looked at the warp. "That's a start." She whispered hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:Okay I'm sorry if there are any errors in the typing, I rushed to finish this, but anyway I hope you enjoyed, I will try to get a new chapter up soon. Anyway Stay safe, stay awesome.
> 
> ~Fangy


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am so so so so sorry this took so long to come out. I've been so busy, between work and school, I have been re-watching Steven Universe for the new episode, and the new Fallout dlc came out recently, so I have been kind of lost to that. But I finally found some time to sit down and plan/type this out. But anyway I don't own Steven Universe, and I hope you Enjoy.

**Chapter 12- The truth comes out.**

Garnet pushed off of the counter and turned to the temple door.

"I'm going to talk to her. She needs to know." She said and walked through the door before anyone could object. Garnet walked past her room towards the hall that connected Emeralds room to hers. She strode into the room and smiled at Emerald who was writing in one of her journals, the music box playing quietly on her night stand.

"Emerald, you have a moment?" Garnet asked striding into her room.

"Yeah." Emerald said and set the book down beside her on her bed. Garnet set down in front of Emerald and chewed on the inside of her mouth for a moment not knowing how to start.

"Right, uhm. The best thing I can think to do is just to tell you. We aren't the Crystal Gems, we- well- oh stars." Garnet stuttered under Emeralds confused look, she would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious, Emerald was the only one who could ever fluster her. Garnet never lied to Emerald, she never his how she felt about anything, if there was a problem, she would go to her young friend. Emerald would never judge her, her bright green eyes never held condemnation for Garnet, ever. Yet Garnet always felt hesitant to tell Emerald upsetting things, and she would always end up falling over her words and trying to protect her.

"Garnet." Emerald said slowly with a raised eyebrow. "What in the hell are you trying to tell me?" Emerald asked sounding slightly amused, assuming Garnet was just joking around with her. Garnet took an unnecessary breath to compose herself and shook her head deciding to plow on.

"The gems and I are from a different World, a different earth. That's why we are acting so odd, you have been dead for about sixty or so years. That's why everyone is acting so odd. We haven't interacted with you for so long, so we have no idea how we act around Steven with you. The other Crystal Gems, your Crystal Gems were most likely crushed by Yellow Diamond and her Jasper. I don't know where you were, but I am glad that you weren't with. But now your earth is about to be ripped apart by something called the cluster and there is nothing we can do about it because we don't have time to build a drill for it and-"

"Garnet!" Emerald interrupted her. "Take a deep breath you are rambling. And what are you going on about, is this some kind of joke or something?" Emerald demanded. Garnet looked away, shook her head, and took off her Glasses.

"I just explained what I am talking about. A Peridot came to our earth about a year and a half ago, and told us about a mass of gem shards forcefully fused together. It was called the cluster, and was going to tear the Earth apart, she helped us build a drill to stop it, Steven managed to stop it. Peridot was our friend, as well as the Lapis that had been captured on her ship. In this Earth her ship was stopped before she could reach you. Our Peridot was messing with our warp pad and I guess she created a way for us to hop dimensions but not hop back, we are working on that now. We warped here and found your Crystal Gems, a mission came up and we went with them. It was a trap, and they got cornered by Yellow Diamond." Garnet explained to Emerald who frowned and shook her head.

"Okay and all this happened while I was in the strawberry fields for ten minutes?" she demanded incredulously, Garnet sighed and nodded.

"Emerald, I'm sorry, but your Crystal Gems are gone." Garnet said, Emerald searched Garnets eyes for any hint of joking and shook her head.

"There is no possible way. Dimension hopping? Not even homeworld can do that." Emerald said with a harsh laugh. Garnet sighed and watched Emerald stand up. "Where is this mission point? "She demanded, running a hand though her hair. Garnet frowned and shook her head.

"I don't think it is very safe for you to go back there, it only happened a few hours ago, they could still be there." Garnet said, a nervous hint to her voice. Emerald glared and walked past garnet to the door leading out of the temple.

"I'm willing to risk it." She called and left garnet sitting on her bed a shocked look on her face. A stunned moment passed and Garnet jumped up to chase after Emerald. The door whooshed open in time for Garnet to see the warp pad light up then go dark, emerald no where in the room.

"where did she go?" Garnet demanded of a dumbfounded Pearl. She shook her head and looked at the Warp.

"She asked where we went for the last mission then left." Pearl said and looked to Garnet. "What happened?" She demanded the now fuming Garnet.

"I told her about the dimension hop and she didn't believe me." Garnet growled and watched the warp pad. "She said that she was going to go look and see, I told her it was dangerous, that Yellow Diamond could still be there. Obviously, she didn't care." Garnet Supplied torn between staying at the temple and running to find her, not quite trusting this warp pad just yet.

"Well we will be here if she wants us, when she returns." Pearl said and leaned on the counter. Garnet nodded and sat at the counter.

"I don't remember her being this defiant." She grumbled, Pearl laughed and shook her head.

"Oh she was always a trouble maker, just not to you. She was never a brat no, but she had her own ideas, and she made sure they were heard." Pearl said with a small laugh and moved to wipe off the counter where Garnet was sitting. "I remember that she would always but heads with Rose, never enough to lead to a fight, but enough to be intellectual opponent. Every plan that rose would make for the rebellion, Emerald would challenge her with technicalities and problems that could arise." Pearl said shaking her head a fond smile painted across her face. "I suppose she just became a little more defiant in this world, we will never know." Pearl said with a shrug. Garnet nodded and chewed on the inside of her lip.

"I wish I had known how she could be, maybe I wouldn't be as shocked as I m at her outburst." She said with a sigh. Pearl laughed outright and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Garnet, she was practically your child, in our tearms she has grown to be a teenager by now, she is going to have outbursts, Greg has already warned me about that with Steven, hell he is already showing that behavior, so I can't really be surprised." Pearl explained, Garnet took a deep breath and nodded, glancing at the warp pad for the hundredth time. "She will come back and then we can all talk with her." Pearl assured, Garnet put her hand over Pearls that was still on er shoulder and nodded.

"Thank you Pearl." She whispered.

**ON OVER TO PERI AND LAPIS**

Peri sat on the floor of Steven's room, surrounded by the remains of every mechanical and technical thing that the house had, she had even sent Lapis to 'borrow' a few things from random shops in town. They both had agreed that they would not explain where they had gotten the extra parts from.

She rubbed a hand over her eyes, her visor somewhere in the room, she had discarded them a good bit ago. She glanced at the papers that were pinned all over the walls, something had gone wrong and it seemed that they weren't even getting anything through the warp pad. They had already blown up six Franks and she was going to be out of them if they kept up as they had been, so for now she was trying to work out different codes while Lapis got what she asked for.

She heard the door open and assumed that Lapis was back with more computers and TVs.

"Just set them in the pile." Se said not looking up from her paper. "I think I am on to something to getting Steven and the Gems back." She added.

"They are missing?" A voice that was not Lapis's said from the door. Peridot's eyes widened and she spun around in shock.

"Hello Greg, uhm they, he, uhh, this is a, uhm, intensive game of hide and seek." She lied weakly trying to convince him that things were okay.

"What happened to the house?" He demanded. "Where is my son?" He added not believing Peridot. She sighed her shoulders dropping.

"Something happened with the warp pad, and he mightbeinanotherearth." She said the last bit in one breath. Greg looked at her in shock and shook his head.

"What?!" He demanded the alarm on his face obvious. Peri sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Steven and the gems went on a mission, and got Warped to a different dimension. From what communications we have managed, they are okay, we are just trying to get them back in one piece." Peri said deciding that from he look of Greg's panicked look and suddenly shaking legs, she had to be the logical one.

"How long have they been gone?" He half yelled, grabbing Peridot's shoulders. She gave a squeak but didn't protest, knowing that these kind of reactions were normal given the circumstances.

"Two weeks?" She said sheepishly, Greg looked like he was about to pass out when he heard her. He took a calming breath and released her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked trying to get information.

"Well you can't exactly help, so we figured that it would be best if you stay out of things so there is less stress on the situation." Peridot said, glancing behind Greg when Lapis walked in, she set what she had gathered down, saw Greg, and moved to stand beside Peridot. Greg had turned red in the face and plopped down on the near by couch.

"Just-I-What do we do?" Greg asked tiredly.

"We keep trying." Peridot said turning back to tinker with the pile of wires she had been messing with earlier.

"This kid is killing me." Greg murmured.

**ON TO EMERALD**

Emerald walked cautiously into the cave, already summoning her bow in case she needed to fight. She walked silently through the dark caverns, she kind of wished she had brought one of the Gems with her, but she supposed she would be fine. At every movement she would duck behind random rocks or into small holes in the rocky walls. She stopped at a fork in the path and chose a random direction, unknowingly choosing the path that her Gems had taken. She walked for a few minutes, coming to a stop in a large open area.

It wasn't the new roomy sights that stopped her, it was a face down Steven surrounded by blood that stopped her in her tracks. She dropped her bow which shimmered out of existence, and rose a shaky hand to her mouth, not knowing what to think. She quickly walked over to his body and knelt down' ignoring the sticky red puddle that stained her stockings and boots.

"S-Steven?" She whimpered out and turned him over, she regretted it as soon as she had. His lifeless face was contorted in pain, and a sickly shade of blue. His eyes stared past her, fogging over with death. His normally lively hair was matted and stuck to his forehead with blood or sweat or both. She closed his eyes with trembling fingers, her eyes passing over the cuts in his skin to where most of the blood was coming from. His gem was missing from its place on his belly button. She gave a stuttering sob and shook her head, wanting to erase the image from her eyes, despite his body, heavy with dead weight, laying in her arms.

A loud sob shook her as she hugged his body to her chest, a glint catching her eye in the far corner of the cave. She gently set Stevens body down and moved to inspect the glimmer. A purple gem shard in the furthest corner of the cave. She bit her lip and picked up the shard, Yelping and dropping it as a vision of Amethyst fighting a Jasper flashed through her mind. It had been such a long time since she had handled a fallen's shard that she forgot she could see the moments of their life before they got poofed then inevitably crushed.

She ran a bloodied hand across her face and looked around dreading the answer to the question that came to mind. 'Are the others here?' She walked the cave, finding Pearl, and Rose's gems laying in pieces in the cave. Finally, at last, she found two gems laying side by side on the ground, a red and blue shimmers meeting her eyes. She dropped to her knees and picked up a red shard. Tears leaked down her eyes as she watched her best friend die. She had unfused, so Ruby and Sapphire had a better fighting chance. They managed to get a good bit done, then Amethyst fell, then Pearl, finally Steven. Ruby and Sapphire shared a look and grabbed each-others hands, knowing that they would not stand, but they would be damned if the last thing either of them held was anything but each other. They tightly embraced each other. Ruby whispered that she loved Sapphire in her ear, Sapphire managed to get Ruby's name out before everything went black.

Emerald fell back, gasping for unnecessary air, her chest constricting with painful sobs and gasps. She was trying to put the pieces together, make sense of everything. Nothing came together and more confusion was the only thing she got from this. She looked at the crushed remains of Ruby and Sapphire, and a wail tore from her throat. She curled in on herself and let her thoughts fall from reason, let grief take over. She wanted to curl up in ball and forget everything that she had just seen from the shards, but her mind wouldn't let her. She just kept replaying the bits of information sh had gotten, Stevens lifeless body, his blood on her hands and skirt, staining her stockings and boots. Each replay ripped more agonizing sobs from her chest, each tear leaving streaks on her face, every wail echoing off of the cavernous walls.

She sat wrapped around herself for almost an hour, gradually calming herself down as reason returned to her. She looked around slightly lost still, and stood, deciding what to do. She moved about the silent cave, collecting each piece of her fallen family's shards, making sure to pick every last piece before bubbling the shards together.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered placing her forehead against the bubble lightly, before sending it to the temple. She wiped the tears from her face and turned to Steven's body, a quiet whimper escaping from her as she approached him. She effortlessly picked up his body and began marching from the cave, silent tears running her cheeks as she went.

The warp pad glowed a brilliant blue and died down to reveal Rose's garden. She marched past the cobblestone, to a secret area one that the sun always shined on, that had a statue of Rose protecting the ground below her, a peaceful smile on the statues face. She looked at the gravestone that garnet had carved, it had Greg's name written across it.

"I'm so sorry old man." She whispered and set his sons body on the ground beside him. She grabbed a shovel that had been left near by when they had buried Greg.

Emerald got to work digging a grave fro the too small boy. Tears gathering in her eyes from time to time, she would blink them away, focusing on her work for the moment. She dug his grave and lowered Steven's body gently to the freshly dug ground.

Once she had finished covering him with dirt she found a large enough stone to mark his grave. She would find a more appropriate stone when she was in a better mind set. She gathered a few roses from a near by vine and lay them across Steven and Greg's grave.

A shuddering sigh was forced from her throat She fazed new clothes in place of the bloodied ones and walked to a small stream that ran through the fountain grounds, washing her hands and face off before standing and numbly walking to the warp pad, her only driving thought being that Yellow Diamond was going to pay.

The warp pad lit the house up in a bright glow, Emerald stepped off the crystal surface and face Garnet and Pearl's expectant faces. Amethyst was sitting with Steven in his loft bed, Steven hadn't been able to sleep, so Amethyst sat with him while they watched TV.

"Emerald?" Garnet asked slightly afraid of the furious yet broken look on her face. Emerald walked to stand in front of her her eyes watery, yet calm.

"It won't be long before they come searching the temple." She said simply, moving past her to the living room to get some paper, Garnet glanced at pearl, then looked up at Amethyst, finally her eyes landed back on Emerald who was pulling paper from a small table by the couch, she grabbed a pen and began writing things down. Garnet crossed the living room and sat beside her to see what she was writing, the others following, standing around the coffee table to find out what was running through Emeralds mind.

"Her Pearl will probably be with her if not a last resort send, Yellow Diamond values her too much to readily endanger her. The most likely enemy that we will stand off with is Yellow Jasper." She explained. Garnet frowned and watched Emerald scrawl out weaknesses of the Jasper.

"How do you know that she has a weak left hook?" Garnet asked, Emerald rose an eyebrow at her then sighed, reminding herself that this Garnet didn't know.

"This is the Jasper that tried to kidnap me all those years ago, I thought I had taken care of her, guess I didn't." She whispered then continued to write. "Anyway," She mumbled clearing her throat. "On her own she is practically harmless, she just needs more than one opponent to take her on." Emerald explained and looked up at the confused looks of the gems surrounding her.

"Uhm Em, I don't mean to interrupt, but uhm what are we planning for?" Amethyst asked, Emerald calmly place her pen down and looked into each of their eyes.

"Yellow Diamond knows of my existence, even if she didn't Jasper does. It wont be long before one of them are on our doorstep." She explained rubbing her eyes. "Besides even if she doesn't show, I plan on taking Yellow Diamond down, if you want to help then so be it, if not then I can do it on my own." Emerald said, Garnet frowned and shook her head.

"You will not take her on alone, we will help you." She assured, speaking for the other, silently hoping that Peridot got them the hell outta there before that fight came to be. Emerald smiled and opened her mouth to say something but shut it tight when a voice could be heard yelling from outside.

"Where is my little Dancer?" The voice called maliciously, Emerald Paled and jumped up.

"Jasper." She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: God I cried writing this chapter. But anyway, has anyone watched the new SU episodes?! I'm very happy and excited for the next ones. Anyway, this story will have one more chapter and I will have it up a few minutes after this one. But I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if ya want I love hearing from you guys ^^. Stay safe, stay awesome,
> 
> ~Fangy


	13. A life Remembered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the last chapter. I know it took me a while and I am very sorry for that, I haven't had a computer in a good while, I finished this chapter last night at four a.m, and I finally got around to editing it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this, I might have another SU story up soon, but for now enjoy the last chapter of a life forgotten. ^^ (Oh I don't own Steven Universe)

**CHAPTER 13- A Life Remembered**

Garnet turned to look at Emerald a frown on her face, Emerald bit her lip and looked around trying to think.

"Okay, uhm, I, Just-" She stuttered out fear evident on her face, she closed her eyes and took a calming breath and looked to the expectant faces of the gems in front of her, her mind working fast. "Right we are going to have to fight her, if we are lucky, she decided to come alone thinking that you are dead and that I am alone. Don't underestimate her she may be a Jasper, but not only does she have age on her side, but she is fast and strong." Emerald said, glancing at the door before summoning her bow. "I will go out first and distract her, you follow me out and surprise her, Steven stay here, on the off chance that she isn't alone, I don't want you getting hurt." Emerald instructed images of his body flashing through her mind, Steven looked ready to argue, but a look from Pearl stopped him. Emerald nodded and slipped out of the screen door being sure that no one else could be seen behind her. She moved so Jasper could see her, her bow hanging loosely in her grip.

"There you are my little dancer." Jasper said a malicious grin spreading her face, she approached her, coming to a stop a few feet from her. Emerald stared her down, not flinching at the crazed look in Jasper's eyes.

"I'm not your anything, I never was. You were just a job." Emerald spat, the corners of Jasper's eyes tightened, but no other expression crossed her face.

"Is that so? Considering the noises you would always make for me I doubt that." Jasper growled, Emerald let a heavy breath leave her reminding herself not give Jasper the satisfaction of a reaction. She slowly slid forward settling into an old dance that she had learned from years of fighting Jasper, the steps familiar. Distract, Jibe, move forward. Distract, jibe, move forward. Keep it up until someone slips up or attacks first.

"If I remember correctly, you weren't too impressive." Emerald bit, circling Jasper, she was slightly nervous, where Jasper was, she could see the house from where she was standing, if they weren't careful, things could go bad quick. Jasper gave a barking laugh, following Emerald's movements.

"That's not what you would tell me, oh how your eyes would light up when I would request you as a dancer." Jasper laughed and stepped closer, Emerald slid a step back the sand allowing her movements without complaint.

"Yeah the promise of pay, anyone would be excited for that." Emerald ground out, circling so Jasper's back was to the house. "But then again, I had plenty of other buyers, you were of no concern to me really." Emerald added an acidic tone to her voice. That was the breaking point for Jasper, she never did like to share. She let out a yell and lunged at Emerald, who danced back, pulling an arrow from the energy in the air and shooting it at her chest.

Jasper caught the arrow and let it explode in her hand rather than her gem located on her chest, just above her right breast. Bladed gauntlets flashed onto her wrists, the blades curling over the backs of her hands, looking like elongated claws. She took a running leap at Emerald, a blade aimed for her eye. Emerald ducked out of the way. She rolled into a crouch and shot a second arrow, grazing the woman's arm, she gave a feral yell and prepared to use the famous tumble move at her known to all homeworld fighters, until Amethyst caught her around her throat with her whip.

Jasper let out a surprised yell and fell back, a small choking noise accompanying her fall. She grabbed at the whip as it tightened on her throat. Amethyst was not relenting. Emerald straightened from her crouched position and summoned a second arrow, preparing to shoot, until Jasper used Amethyst's whip to throw Amethyst into Emerald. Emerald oofed and fell backwards, pushing Amethyst off of her and jumped up quickly.

"How?" Jasper growled, standing and glaring at Amethyst. "How are you still alive, I crushed you myself. You were shards in my hand!" She shouted at the purple gem.

"I guess I am just full of surprises huh?" Amethyst said sarcastically, brushing her hair from her face as she stood. Emerald glanced at her then locked eyes with Jasper.

"Whats the matter, can't take two at once?" She taunted, assuming that they were planning to come in waves instead of all at once. Jasper snarled and summoned her gauntlets again. Emerald summoned her sword instead this time, deciding hands on combat would fit better here. There was a beat of stillness before Jasper was striking at Emerald, each blow of Jasper's weapon cleanly blocked by Emerald's sword. Metal glinted in the sunlight as each blow resounded sharp clangs, both too fast to be tracked by anything other than sound. Both moved quickly in a well practiced dance of strength and speed. Emeralds were made to be fast, Jaspers were made to be strong.

Amethyst wanted to strike at Jasper, but she couldn't track their movements fast enough. Emerald hadn't been kidding, this Jasper was fast. Pearl ran out and skidded to a halt barely avoiding a rogue spray of sand that had been kicked up.

"I can't get a good lock on Jasper, if I throw my whip out I might hit Em." Amethyst said worry in her voice. Pearl nodded and thought for a moment before summoning her spear, her idea was half baked and very dangerous, but she had no choice.

"Then we need to distract her." Pearl said and threw the spear hoping that if she hit Emerald it wouldn't do too much damage. The spear grazed Emerald's face, but it had the desired effect, Jasper stopped moving long enough for amethyst to catch her with her whip. She gave a yell of rage and tried to break free, moving her body so Amethyst fell. She hit the sand, but kept a strong grip on the whip, Jasper managed to get her hands free and began dragging Amethyst towards her. Pearl grabbed her and began pulling back a determined glint to her eye.

Pearl locked eyes with Emerald hoping that she would notice the distraction for what it was before it was too late. A comprehending look crossed her face and she readied her sword ready to strike Jasper. Her sword pierced through her chest and the large woman disappeared in a puff of smoke, her gem falling useless to the ground. Garnet ran out just in time to see Emerald picking the gem up out of the sand.

"Huh." She breathed out then let out a startled laugh. Garnet frown and walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

"I- yes, its just that, she had always been the one to poof me, and now here she is, in the palm of my hand. Defenseless. I could crush her, hell I could grind her to dust and scatter her across the lands." She whispered moving the gem so it shimmered in the afternoon sun.

"This was that Jasper?" Garnet asked a angered tone to her voice, Emerald nodded realizing that the other her might have never told Garnet what Jasper looked like. Garnet didn't say anything, she simply picked the gemstone up in a guantled hand and crushed the gem. Emerald blinked in shock, but didn't stop her.

Garnet dropped the broken shards in the sand and turned to walk into the house. Emerald turned to look at Pearl and Amethyst, then followed her inside. Steven ran from his place at the window to embrace them, telling them how happy he was that they were okay. Emerald smiled and looked up when the warp pad activated red, a bewildered look crossing her face when she saw what had arrived.

**ON TO OUR FAVORITE TECHY AND WATER WITCH**

Peri sighed and ran yet another diagnostic on the warp pad, she had managed to pull up the original diagnostics from a month ago when the Gems had disappeared. Greg watched her opting to be the helper while Lapis napped. Gems didn't need sleep but given that not only was she running missions for the missing gems, having to travel the long way, and having to help Peri in any way that she could while she was home, she was exhausted. Greg had agreed to help while she wasn't home or whenever she needed a sleep break. He was also learning a lot about the technology that Peridot used, well he was learning the dumbed down version at least. When Peri worked she would discuss what did what and how earth technology could replace what she needed.

He watched her work now a frown on his face, she was grumbling to herself while she read the screen of numbers and letters foreign to him. She kept cutting herself off or simply trailing off while she tore apart bits of appliances and things that she had 'borrowed' from different rooms of the temple.

She threw down a piece of washer and sighed, a desperate look on her face.

"We are never getting them back." She says in frustration, kicking the shell of the microwave. "I sent them to a earth that is doomed to be destroyed by the cluster, all because I thought I could play with earth tech. This is all my fault." She said tears coming to her eyes before brimming over and running down her cheeks freely. "I single handedly caused the death of my friends and the earths protectors." She said a sob hiccuping out of her. Greg jumped up and approached her feeling bad for the small gem.

"Hey now, it's okay, we will find a way fro them to come back. For all we know they are working on a way back too, it just probably takes time." Greg said sitting on the floor in front of her and putting a hand on her back, rubbing small circles into her back when she began to whimper and cry harder.

"They don't have time, they have been there for a month and the cluster will probably emerge soon, if Yellow Diamond doesn't get to them first." She sobbed moving so she face planted his chest, sobs shaking her body. Greg looked shocked for a moment before pulling her into a hug. "Every robot I sent to them ends up exploded, most of the time they don't even make it into the other dimension." She whimpered Greg watched the warp pad in thought before getting an idea.

"Maybe the robots are the wrong material. I mean if I try to put the wrong oil into my van, it messes up the engine real bad. Maybe you are just using the wrong oil." Greg suggested lightly. Peridot sniffled and pulled back to look at him for a moment. She sniffled a few more times, then her face suddenly brightened. She jumped up from Greg's embrace and ran to wake up Lapis.

"Lazuli, wake up!" She shouted shaking her harshly. Lapis blinked a few times in irritation and glared at Peridot.

"What?" She grumbled, Peridot pulled her up and pulled her towards the warp pad.

"Greg gave me an idea, I need to send something organic, like another gem or a dog or a fish or something." Peridot said quickly and looked to Greg, he frowned and shrugged.

"I mean that's not exactly what I said, but sure I guess its worth a shot." He said with another shrug. Peridot nodded enthusiastically.

"I need you to go catch a fish for me." She said to Lapis, who rose an eyebrow, shrugged and shook her head.

"Alright, worth a try I guess, I will be back in a bit." She said and left the house. Peridot and Greg didn't have to wait long before Lapis returned with a fish in a bubble of water. Lapis set it on the warp, holding the water around the fish, waiting on Lapis to warp it. The room lit up red and then the fish was gone.

"Now we wait." Peri whispered and sat on the ground to stare down the warp pad. She didn't need to wait long before the fish warped back, flopping around looking for water, but perfectly unharmed. "Yes." She cheered jumping up to hug Greg and Lapis. She didn't wait to send a letter on a half of Frank to them telling them it was safe. Lapis had already saved the fish and put it into a near by fish bowl after she emptied the prior contents.

**BACK TO THE GEMS**

Garnet red the letter and looked to her team.

"They did it, we are going home." She said and left the letter sitting on the counter. Everyone cheered and moved to the warp pad, save for Emerald. Garnet frowned and looked watched her for a moment. "You coming?" She asked with a raised brow, Emerald sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know if I can, I mean there are still things I need to do here." She whispered, looking away. Garnet frowned and moved to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Emerald, There is nothing here, your team is gone, and I hate to say it, but Yellow Diamond is going to destroy this place. Please come with us. We need you, I need you." Garnet said watching Emerald, she reached up and took garnets Visor off of her face to look into her eyes, she red her eyes for a moment then nodded.

"I need one thing first." She said and ran into the temple coming back with two journals, she asked pearl to store them in her gem, and she obliged. Garnet smiled and stepped onto the warp pad, having to hold Steven and Amethyst for them all to fit. The stream lit up red and then they were standing in their house on their earth, surrounded by dismantled junk everywhere.

Peridot gave a yell of excitement and embraced the first gem she saw, which happened to be Pearl. She gave a startled laugh and hugged the small gem back then seemed to register the mess and demand that Peridot helped her clean. Steven ran to hug his father and Amethyst opted to destroy what had caused the problem in the first place. Emerald stepped off the warp pad and looked around silently before turning to Garnet. She smiled and moved to stand in front of her. Garnet pulled her into a hug, and Emerald could hear her say something, she smiled as she understood.

"Welcome home old friend."

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Whew what a ending right? Okay so yeah I suck at this, but it happens. Anyway for the sake of closure The cluster emerged on earth 2 and yellow diamond won that one, but thats okay, because its a different dimension so yeah. Anyway I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you had a lot of fun reading it. As always stay safe, stay awesome.
> 
> ~Fangy


End file.
